Where the Telescope Can't Reach
by Sini
Summary: The Doctor pays a visit to Wilf with a proposition in mind.


**Disclaimer**: Doctor Who, the Doctor and all associated characters and trademarks are the property of the BBC, not me. This is just harmless no-profit fun.

**Summary**: The Doctor pays a visit to Wilf with a proposition in mind.

**A/N**: This was supposed to be nothing more than a one-shot, but I have a short sequel planned. Whether or not I'll ever get it written is another matter entirely. But, about this story… I wrote this immediately after the series four finale when a couple of people pointed out how much they liked Wilf and would like to see him again on the show.

And as always, thank you for reading! :)

* * *

** Where the Telescope Can't Reach**

The Doctor had been floating around time and space somewhat aimlessly for a few days, grieving for his loved ones, at times lapsing into self-pity, and then coaxing himself out of it. He almost made an empty promise not to find a new travelling partner, but he knew himself better than that. The Doctor was a social creature, and as much as he enjoyed experiencing the universe alone, having someone with him made it worth so much more. To human beings it was a cliché, to him it was a fact – a fact which not only made his life miserable, but bearable.

That was several months ago and to his surprise he was still on his own. Oh, he had gone to visit different moons and planets and got into trouble and out again, never stopping until he found himself sitting next to the console with his feet resting on the control panel. There was a place where he wanted to go, but was a bit weary about actually pushing the button and pulling the lever. His brain was conflicting with his hearts, and he knew what he was going to do was risky.

The Doctor pulled said lever and the TARDIS rumbled loudly. He held on tight until she landed and after pressing a few more buttons found himself on the doorstep in no time. Poking his head outside, a chilly wind blew across his face and he lifted the collar of his brown overcoat. It was dark and damp and familiar, and he glanced up in the sky at the scattered clouds. He might just avoid getting soaked if he had any luck.

He sauntered along the road and crept round a house which was somewhat eerie. It wasn't eerie because of its external qualities, but because it was _the_ house: the house in which the Nobles lived. There was a chance of being seen, but it was minimal – the combination of the darkness, dreary weather, and human's aversion to both things should keep him safe. It was a short walk and there was no light to be seen through most windows as it was close to midnight, he further noted.

A smile crept on his face when he saw the old man sitting in his chair with an old mug of tea. Wilf was a man for whom the Doctor had respect and whose friendship he cherished. The seemingly older man might not have all the knowledge of the universe as the Doctor, but he more than made up for it with his wisdom of people.

"Wilf?" the Doctor said as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

Wilf turned around and briefly grabbed the Doctor's arm before giving it a few soft pats.

"Doctor!" he announced gleefully, and motioned for him to sit down. "What brings you here? I didn't expect to see you again any time soon."

The Doctor smiled meekly and leant back on the old garden chair.

"I,uh. I was wondering how you were doing. How Donna was doing."

Wilf adjusted the zipper of his jacket and shoved his scarf inside before answering the Doctor's trivially formed half-questions.

"Nothing has changed since you left, yet everything is different. Donna's life is at a stand-still, and all I want to do is tell her," he said as the Doctor's eyes widened for a split second, "but I know I can never let her know."

The Doctor nodded in understanding and let out a short sigh.

"I've tried to come up with a way to help her," he said wistfully, "but the universe evades me. All I know is that there has to be something. I just have to figure out where to start."

Wilf huffed and shook his head, "Some things are the same for everyone, regardless who you are or where you are from, because the universe surrounds us all. Certain things are hidden, because were not supposed to know them. I only hope the universe would compromise more often."

The Doctor smiled at Wilf's words and scratched his forehead.

"Well, I'm going to find whatever it is I'm looking for, compromise or not," he muttered, and Wilf offered him an old metal cup full of warmish tea. "Thank you. There's always blackmail, I suppose," he continued, his voice rising in pitch.

Wilf chuckled, "You intend to blackmail the universe?"

"Stranger things have happened."

The pair sat in silence for a while, enjoying their somewhat tepid drinks. The wind was picking up and a few drops of rain found their way onto the ground. The Doctor grimaced slightly when one fell into his cup – nothing a bit of acid rain to spice up your tea.

"How would you like to accompany me for one trip?" he suddenly asked.

Wilf looked at him in confusion. Surely he didn't mean…

"You could see things your telescope will never reach," The Doctor continued with a small grin.

Wilf looked up at the Doctor who stood up and continued his list of incentives. He was dumbfounded for a moment, and then found himself considering the offer. Once. He could go and see for himself _once_, couldn't he? Old he may be, but not lifeless. A part of him wanted to see even a fraction of what Donna had seen while he waited for the day she could remember.

The Doctor was talking non-stop, tying up a lure to an incentive and topping it off with intriguing imagery. Little did he know, that the man before him had already made up his mind.

"Once?" Wilf asked.

The Doctor stopped dead on tracks and put his hands into his pockets.

"Once," he assured him, "Nothing too exciting."

"Then why should I bother?" Wilf chuckled.

"And no pulling my leg," the Doctor added cheerfully.

"When are we–"

Wilf had no time to finish his question before the time traveller pulled him up from his seat.

"We might as well leave now, there's no point in dwelling in the past while were here in the present," The Doctor said as Wilf straightened himself out and turned out the small lamp next to the telescope. "Also, the tea is dreadfully cold, so why wait?"

Wilf and the Doctor began to walk the damp path leading to the street, when Wilf suddenly halted.

"We will come back to this time and place, won't we?" he asked in worry.

"Yep," the Doctor assured him, "the same moist and mossy grass will be waiting. Well, technically it won't, but…" he continued to mumble.

Wilf resumed his pace and smiled.

"Good, because I only mowed it this morning."


End file.
